harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Joan (GrB)
Joan (メリーニ Merīni, lit. Melini) is a character in'' Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar. She is the owner of the cafe who has lived in Zephyr Town her whole life. Her granddaughter, Marian, helps run the cafe. Dirk works at the cafe part-time as a waiter and helps the two women out. She is a great cook, and is very friendly. When the player first moves to Zephyr Town, she is quick to offer advice and to help. Aside from running the cafe, Joan also has a stand at the weekly bazaar and supplies the sweets for the Tea Festival. The cafe is open every day except for Thursday. On her days off, Joan leaves the cafe and visits with Ethel at the hotel or walks around Zephyr Town. She loves her granddaughter, but is unsatisfied that she is still unmarried. Joan will sometimes mention this, much to Marian's chagrin. 'Schedule'Grand Bazaar, Villager Joan ''fogu.com 'Gifts'Grand Bazaar, Villager Joan fogu.comHarvest Moon: Grand Bazaar Gift Guide by Wolfire neoseeker.com 'Events'Grand Bazaar, Villager Joan fogu.com A Way With WomenGrand Bazaar, Bachelor Angelo fogu.com On a sunny Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday go to the cafe in between 10am and noon. Angelo must be at 40,000FP (5 hearts) or more. A very hungry Angelo has just walked into the cafe. Joan goes to prepare him a dish of omelet rice. Claire comes into the cafe while Angelo is waiting and decides that she will get the same thing that he ordered. Shortly after Claire's arrival, Nellie arrives. She too decides that she will have whatever Angelo is having! Ethel sees the gathering of women at the cafe and decides to join in. She's naturally curious as to why Angelo is surrounded by so many women and starts to pry into his love life. The women all eventually leave the cafe. Marian thanks Angelo for staying and putting up with all of the women's gossiping. ---- Grown Children Walk into the cafe in between 10am and noon on a Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday during sunny weather. Joan must be at 40,000FP (5 hearts) or more. Ethel walks into the cafe to find Joan and Marian inside. Marian was just going outside to sweep and excuses herself, leaving the two older women to talk. Ethel compliments Joan on how beautiful her granddaughter has become. Joan seems to be proud of Marian and comments that it is a nice feeling to have her living in Zephyr Town. This saddens Ethel slightly who misses her own son. She wishes he would move back to Zephyr Town as well. Ethel decides to leave as Marian comes back in. ---- Blind Date Walk into the cafe on any morning that's not Thursday between the hours of 6am and 8am. Marian must be at 40,000FP (5 hearts) or more. Joan and Marian are talking upstairs. Joan excitedly tells her granddaughter that she's set Marian up to go on a blind date. Marian is upset by this, explaining to Joan that her parents also tried to set her up on dates. In fact, that was the whole reason she moved to Zephyr Town in the first place! Joan hadn't realized that it was such a problem and tells Marian that she won't try and set her up to go on any more dates. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Characters